


Secrets

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Plot Bunny LovesQAF{Judy}Justin and Craig's private lives come into view through the face of a common trick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Craig**

I see him wake up the next morning and roll over. It was as if he had no idea anyone was in bed with him.

“Who the fuck are you?” He said with harshness. And I guess that my observation was right, he really has no idea.

“I’m Craig, we fucked last night.” He nods.

“Well get the fuck out. I need to take a shower and get to work.

“Can’t I just……” I start to say.

“No! Get dressed and get out.” He walks into the bathroom as soon I get up and start getting dressed, leaving the bedroom as I see him come out of the restroom.

“So can we hook up again? I ask from the door. 

“No.” He said flatly. I nod, walking out thinking, ‘damn what an asshole’ I am glad he doesn’t live near Justin or us. Course, no one knows about this side of me. If they did, it could ruin everything in my life. 

Justin, my son, is out and proud, and it scares me he is. I fear for his safety.

Little did I know, in less then a year, I would eat my words?

**Eight Months Later**

Here I am, back in Pittsburgh. When I got back there eight months ago, after that night with ‘Brian’ I found out they want me to transfer here, to open an office here. I have used Brian Kinney for a few ads, but the man won’t hook up after work. Not from the lack of trying on my part. 

Jen and I have been here a little over three months, when we got the call from Justin about his moving here.

We helped him unpack and now he is just sitting on his couch. I look at him and he looks happy. 

“You look happy son.” I tell him.

“I am. The graphic design agency where I am going to be working isn’t that far from here.”

“I’m happy you could find something here. I love the fact you are near your family.” I see him smile at me.

“Thanks for coming over, I am going to go out.” He said.

I pick up my keys and walk to the door. “Just be careful Justin.” He nods his head.

I leave my son’s home, smiling and hoping he meets the man of his dreams

**

**Justin**

I look around as I walk down Liberty Ave. I step under a lamp post and that’s when I see him. The most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He walks up to me, so fucking sure of himself.

“How’s it going? Have a busy night? He looks into my eyes. I see his beautiful hazel eyes shining.

“Just uhh, checking out the bars, you know, Boytoy, Meathook." I tell him, not quit sure of myself but seeing these clubs as I walked here.

“Meathook? Really? So you’re into leather?” He asks never losing eye contact.

“Sure” I say smiling, just like a schoolboy.

“Where ya headed?” He gets closer to me.

“No place special” I tell him, while looking at his lips.

"I can change that" He says in a deeper, huskier tone.

He takes my hand, pulling me towards his jeep. 

“Get a ride with Ted, boys, I have someone who needs a ride.” He tells his friends while smiling at me, with his tongue in cheek. So fucking sexy.

Pulling away from the curb I look over at him. I smile at him when he looks at me. 

“SO what’s your name?” I look at him.

“Brian. And you are?” I smile at him once more. “Damn Sunshine.” 

I look out the window my smile never fading. “So what is it?” He asks again.

“Justin.” He leans a hand over, rubbing my face, over my lips. 

“Well Justin, are you ready for me to take care of you?” He looks away but smiles back. Like he was thinking about what he just said.

“Sure, are you?” I lean over, rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Oh fuck. Sunshine, you are going to make us have an accident.” He takes my hand, kissing it before placing it on his cock once more. Making sure I don’t move it.

We get to his loft and I fall in love with the place. 

“You have great taste.” He looks at me.

“Yes I do.” I reply, trying not to get my thoughts mixed up on the double meaning that statement has.

Walking over towards me, he takes his clothes off as he goes. He puts his hands out to the side, totally naked and I stand there in total awe of this man.

“So are you cumin or going? Or cumin, then going? Or cumin and staying?” He looks at me before I lean in, kissing him hard. 

He tears all my clothes, then surprises my by picking me up so easily, taking me to his bed.

Laying me down we continuing our kissing. He leans up, looking into my eyes. “Do you like rimming?” 

“Sure, love it.” I answer him. I have been with men before. Just none as gorgeous as this. 

“Roll over.” He whispers to me. I kiss him once more before rolling over. I feel his lips on my neck, and then start to feel him licking down my spine. My eyes fall closed as he reaches the top of my ass. 

As he licks in-between the cheeks I feel him use his hands to open them. Sliding his tongue into my puckering hole I arch up to him.

“Fuck” I moan out. I’ve been rimmed but not like this. 

I can feel his smile on my ass cheeks. Spreading me farther, taking me over the edge. He leans back up before I have that chance.

Kissing my neck he turns me around. Looking into my eyes as he takes my dick into his hands.

**

**Brian**

Stroking his very hard dick I can’t help myself. I lean down, taking him into my mouth. Showing him my talented mouth and tongue. I don’t know what it is about this kid, but I really find myself wanting to make this night last.

As he shoots his load down my throat I take ever last drop he has to offer and for a skinny boney young man, he sure has a lot to offer.

I lean up, licking his lips and kissing those perfect lips of his. I have to get closer to this kid. 

I lean up, handing him a condom and he knows just what to do as he puts it on my cock. Taking his legs, I place them on my shoulders. Positioning my dick at his waiting hole, I look down at him, running my hand over his face. He has the most amazing eyes, amazing smile, amazing everything.

I push in, stopping to let him adjust, and am surprised when he arches up to me. Making my dick go deeper into his hole.

“Fuck Justin.” I moan out. I think I met my match.

We continue to make love. Fuck did I say that? I meant FUCK!

But looking into his face, where I see nothing but pleasure on it. I start to move slower. Just looking at him. He opens his eyes to look at me. Such an amazing blue color.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me.

“I want you to always remember this. So that no matter who you’re ever with, I’ll always be there.” I see him smile again and I know I have done something right. And I want to keep making him happy.

I begin to go faster. Moving into him like there is no tomorrow. 

After we both reach our orgasms once more I lean over, kissing him. Not moving as he wraps his arms around me.

“Thank you” I find myself saying to him.

“For what?” We roll over where so that he is lying on my chest. I’m fucking cuddling. I must be losing it.

“More then you know.” I whisper into his hair. 

We both end up falling asleep in each other’s arms. I feel him move to get up. Pulling him back down.

“Stay.” I seem to find myself saying things I would never say.

I see him look at me and smile that sunshine smile. 

“Okay” He said, lying back down.

“So Justin, what brings you to the great Pitts?” He snuggles, yes snuggles, into my arms again.

“A job offer I received from an agency here. I’m in art design.” 

No fucking way. “What agency?” 

“Kinnetik. I heard it’s the best here.” I close my eyes. No fucking way. 

“Well it is. When do you start?” I ask him, knowing the answer already.

“Tomorrow” He yawns out. 

“Good for you. I know you will be loved and liked and that the boss will adore you.” He nods his head, falling back to sleep.

I look at this amazing man in my arms. Fuck. What is going to happen when he walks into the office to meet his boss and finds, oh fuck. ME.


	2. Secrets

Thanks to my beta, Britt. You are great.Thanks again to the plot Bunny Judy. Thanks to the girls. You know who you are.

* * *

**Brian**

I got up the next morning rolling over to the most amazing site. I stare at the blond from the night before. Justin, I think his name is.

He looks like an angel sleeping and he when I tell him he is the new art director for Kinnetik, boy will he be surprised.

I run my fingers through his hair, something I have never done before. Hell through out the night, we woke up, fucking. I would wake up, to find my dick up his ass. Like my dick knows it’s where it wants to be. 

“What are you thinking about?” Justin asked. Yawning as I realized I had zoned out. 

“Nothing.” I go to get up, but he grabs me. Pulling me down to kiss me. 

Pulling me on top of him I can feel his hard on. “Why don’t we move this to the shower?” I ask him.

He smiles at me. “Lead the way” 

“Damn Sunshine, you are fucking bright.” I wrap my arms around him, kissing his lips. 

“Is that a dumb joke?” I laugh at his look.

“No, I’m just saying that your smile is bright.” Once again I am rewarded with that smile. 

Thirty minutes, three blowjobs, two fucks, and two finger fucks later we are both dressed and ready to go. 

“Hope you don’t get into trouble with the boss.” He tells me.

“I think I have it covered.” I told him, pulling him into me for a hard kiss.

“Well I guess I should get home and start getting ready for this interview. Gotta look my best for the boss.” He smiled at me, pulling my head down into another kiss.

“I think you have nothing to worry about.” I whisper to him, running my fingers along the back of his neck.

“Thank you. So will I see you again?” He looked at me.

“On so many levels will you see me again.” He kisses me again.

“Later?” He asks

“Later.” Placing my hand on his check, he sucks my thumb into his wet mouth.

“Justin, if you don’t stop.” But before I could finish he was down on his knees, sucking my cock into his mouth.

“Fuck” I moan out, running my hands into his hair. 

I never shot so fast or so hard from just a blowjob. Yes, this man is definitely my match.

“You are so fucking good” I moan. 

“Thanks. I need to go, I can’t be too late.” He kisses me, pulling away, I hold onto his arm before he can move far. 

“I don’t think that will be an issue” I smile at him, as he leans up to kiss me.

“You are so fucking cute Brian” I smile into his eyes.

“Later” I whisper. 

“Later Brian” He practically skips out of the loft. I’m about do the same thing.

“But sooner then you think Sunshine.” I smile to myself.

Heading into the office I see Mark standing there with his boards. 

“Come in Mark, let’s see what you got.” I go in, taking them from him. 

“These look okay, but I need more.” I look at them, lifting them up. Turning and sitting on my desk, with the office door behind me. I lift them again. 

“Something is missing. It needs more of something” I sit there looking at them not hearing the door open. 

“I’m not sure……..” Mark starts to tell me.

“They need more color. More life. Something to catch the eye of not just those who want it, but for those who would want them for others.” I hear that sweet voice behind me.

“What would you know?” Mark asks.

“I’m sorry” He tells Mark.

“Don’t be sorry Justin” I turn to see a stunned and shocked Justin standing there. “Justin meet Mark. He works in the art department. Mark meet Justin Taylor, the newest member to the agency and the new head of the art department. Now you heard him, go get started on it. Better yet,” I take the boards from him. Handing them to Justin. “As your interview, design this board the way you described it.” 

“I…. um, ok.” He looks at me.

“Mark would you excuse us please?” I ask.

“Sure Mr. Kinney. Nice meeting you Mr. Taylor.” He shakes hands with him. 

“You too mark. Please call me Justin.” Nodding his head, he walks out. 

“Hey Sunshine” I pull him in with a hand shake. “Surprise” I give him a short kiss.

Pulling back I see him staring at me. 

“Justin?” I ask in a concerned voice. 

**Justin**

I hear him say my name again. I was shocked to see Brian standing there.

“Justin? Are you okay?” He asks me.

Slapping his arm. “Son of a bitch. You could have told me last night.” 

.” Justin, I didn’t know until the end, but I really do think you are best for the job. Not just for me, but for this company. Please, don’t let last night change your mind about working here. You are a wonderful artist and we would benefit from having you.” He tells me with sincerity.

“Just no favorites” I tell him

“Too late.” He pulls me in by my shirt. “And think of it this way, your fornicating with the boss gets you faster raises.” 

Reaching down I grab his dick.” Ya, I can see the raise already.” We both laugh as he pulls me into his lips, kissing me. I pull back.

“We shouldn’t do that here.” I tell him, but feel him pulling me back into him.

“Justin, I’m the fucking boss, the fucking owner. You don’t have to worry.” 

“I know you are the boss, but we should keep our private life private.” I tell him

“Um, Justin, face it, you are fucking with fire. Before you freak out, no, that’s not a threat. What I mean is you aren’t going to escape me.” I smile at his words.

“Well I guess I will just have to check in with the boss more often.” I lean closer. Looking at the door I look back, smiling. 

“What?” He asks me.

“Nothing. Guess I should get to work.” Once again I try to walk away, but his hold on me won’t let me get far. He looks down into my face before kissing me. 

I feel myself being pushed backwards until I feel the couch behind my legs. I look up at his smiling face as he sits me down, undoing my zipper. 

“I owe you something from this morning.” I look back at the door. 

“Brian?” I whisper.

“No worries Sunshine.” He walks over to the door, opening it, leaning his head out. “Cynthia, hold all my calls and no visitors until I say okay.” 

“Yes sir boss man.” She laughs back.

Shutting and locking his door, he slowly walks over to me. Licking his lips as he once again gets on his knees. 

Leaning over he takes my now hard dick into his mouth. I lean my head back, moaning as he takes me all the way in.

Placing my hand in his hair I can’t take not touching him. I love to feel him. He strokes my dick with his mouth and tongue. Reaching in farther, he grabs my balls, rolling them in his wet hand. Sliding a finger in me that makes me moan louder. 

“Brian” I whisper. 

He doesn’t answer with word, just with his mouth as he moves faster moving his arm down he looks up at me looking down at him. He smiles on my dick. Even though it was around my cock I could tell it was an evil one. 

Before I could say shit, he slams his finger up into me, hitting the right spots as he takes me all the way in. It’s all I can do. I start to shot my spunk into his mouth, down his throat.

Coming down from the orgasm I can feel him put me back in my pants, zipping them up. 

“Wow.” I say. 

“Well Mr. Taylor. I think you will be great for the job.” We both laugh.

“I need to start this job.” When I get up, he puts his arms around my neck.

“Don’t forget, you are coming home with me.” He says shocking me him as well as himself, even though I don’t let it show.

“Yes sir.” I tell him moving towards to the door. 

“Oh and Justin, I will need those boards by three.” Smiling I walk out.

“Welcome aboard Mr. Taylor.” Cynthia tells me.

“Thanks, but please call me Justin” I smile at her.

“Or Sunshine?” She looks at me, and I blush. “Justin, it’s okay. I have never seen him like this with anyone. I think I will like to keep you around myself.” I nod my head. “Here I’ll show you to the art department.” 

“I’ll show him” Brian tells her as we walk down the hall. To see Brian at work is totally different then at home, or on the streets of Liberty. 

I am in awe of this man. We walk into the art department. 

“Okay boys, this is Justin Taylor. He’s the new head of the department. You have questions, ask him. You have problems, you ask him.” 

“Yes sir” They all say in unison.

Turning to me he smiles. “And if you have problems or questions, cum ask me.” He walks out leaving me to do my job. 

The day goes by quickly. I look up from the board I am working on and I notice its two forty five. I grab the boards and head up to Brian’s office.

Knocking on it, he yells for me to come in. 

“I brought you the boards you asked for.” I tell him, setting them on his desk. 

“Hey Sunshine.” He lifts the boards up. “Holy shit” I look at him. 

“Problem?” I asked.

“No, these are just the way I wanted them. These are just how I pictured them. You nailed it on the head Justin.” Smiling he looks at me. “You are an angel sent to me for every fucking reason.” 

I smile at him as he looks down at the boards. “I want you to be in there when I present these tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know how” I say to him.

“No worries just leave it to me. I just want you to be there in case they have art questions. Plus I want you to see their faces when they see these.” I once again nod my head.

“Yes sir” I smile.

“Justin, no sir needed. I’m not my father.” I feel him pull me into him. “Now how about we celebrate tonight?” 

“Okay. I should get back to work.” I whisper in his ear. 

“Okay, Later.” He kisses my head and lets me go. 

I walk out to finish the day and when the clock struck five, I didn’t notice. I was very into this board until I felt a warm breath on my neck. 

“Going to work all night?” Brian asks, smiling at me.

“I didn’t notice the time. Sorry.” I get up to put some of the things away.

“No sorry needed. I love the ambition in you.” He helps me put the brushes back. Afterwards we head out.

“Why don’t you meet me at the loft?” Brian smiles at me, kissing me. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” As we get into our cars, my cell phone rings. 

“Later Sunshine” I hear as I answer. 

“Later Brian” I laugh out, hanging up.

As I follow him to the loft I see him lift his cell to his ear and my cell begins to ring. Smiling I pick it up.

“Couldn’t wait to hear my voice?” I smile to myself.

“No, I haven’t heard it in a few days.” My dad laughs. “Thought I was someone else?” 

“Yes, sorry dad. What’s up?” I ask.

“How was your first day?” 

“Great. The boss is wonderful, the job is wonderful and best of all, the boss loves my work.” I tell him.

“Like you had any doubt.” He laughs out.

“True. But it’s great. I even met this man dad. I think he could be the one.” I smile as I see Brian looking in his mirror, waving at me.

“Oh really? What’s he like?” He asks.

“He’s tall, brown hair, hazel eyes. Gorgeous.” I hear him laughing. “What?”

“You are in love.” He tells me.

“Yes I think I am.” 

“Then why don’t you bring him to dinner this weekend?” He asks.

“I’ll ask him dad, but no promises.” 

“Okay. Well take care son. Love you.” 

“You too dad.” I hang up the phone as we pull up into the garage of the loft.

Once parked and upstairs, he pulls me in to kiss me.

“What would you like for dinner? We’ll order out.” He asks.

“Actually why don’t I cook for us?” He looks at me. 

“You can cook too? Damn, I found the perfect wife.” We both laugh, not knowing that it was something he has never told anyone. 

“Actually, better idea, Deb is having us all over for dinner, why don’t you come with me?” 

“Okay, under one condition. You have to come to my parent’s house this weekend for dinner” He looks at me, before smiling.

“Getting to meet Sunshine’s family, how exciting.” He kisses me as I once again melt into him. Yes I am falling fast and hard.

**

After dinner at Deb’s and meeting all of Brian’s friends and family we find ourselves back in the loft, in the bed, naked with Brian’s dick in my mouth.

Moving up I grab a condom, taking it out before reaching for Brian’s dick. 

He grabs my hand, taking it from me before placing it on my hard cock. He looks into my eyes.

“I want you to fuck me Sunshine.” I look into his eyes as he begins to roll over. I stop him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing, I just want to see your face when I am doing it.” I slide up into his legs. Placing my dick at his hole.

Before I knew it, we were grinding against each other. I couldn’t take much more; being inside him was driving me crazy.

I grab his dick, pulling it with my thrusts and before long; we are both screaming out our orgasms.

Lying with him afterwards, he holds me close. “Damn Justin, you are my match. No one has ever kept up with me.” He kisses my head.

“Well you met your match.” I say between breaths. 

“On so many levels” He whispers. Low enough he doesn’t think I heard, but I did. 

“You so care about me. You so love me.” He swats my ass. “Ouch”

“Watch it Sunshine.” But his laughter makes it less harsh.

“It’s okay, I love you too.” I yawn out, finding myself falling asleep, but not before hearing softly from under me. “Me too” 

Little did I know, my dreams would become my worse nightmare.


End file.
